


Hating and Hurting

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Dick's having a difficult time dealing with what happened between him and Tarantula.





	Hating and Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> A lousy week results in me needing to torture one of the boys. This time around it came out to be Dick. Sorry, Dickie!

Jason is on top of him. He can feel Jason’s hand trail up his thigh.

“Mmm...” he hums as Jason’s mouth meets the tip of his cock. His hips give a small jolt when Jason’s tongue swirls around the tip. “Fuuuck,” he breathes, reaching down to grip Jason’s hair.

Jason chuckles, “Easy there, pretty bird. I’m just getting started and I’ve got big plans for you tonight.” Dick meets his eyes. Jason is looking up as he brushes his lips against Dick’s head.

The sight makes Dick’s head swim so he leans back to stare at the ceiling, “I’m all yours," he concedes contentedly.

He feels Jason take all of him into his mouth and moans when Jason’s nose brushes against his belly. He closes his eyes and loses himself in the wet heat of Jason moving up and down his shaft.

Just as he can feel that tension build right at the base of his being, the heat is gone and he feels Jason moving to straddle him. He plants kisses along Dick’s neck and down to his nipple. A brief bite makes him jump and dig his nails into Jason’s back.

He reaches up to bring Jason’s smirk within kissing distance. “I love you,” Dick murmurs before connecting their lips.

When they’ve separated, Jason rests his forehead on Dick’s, “Love you too, baby. “

Then Jason is sitting up, he runs a hand down Dick’s uncovered chest. Dick stiffens as Jason makes his way back down to resume his previous activities.

_No, not now, please._

Jason’s hand wraps around Dick’s cock. He looks up at Dick. Dick returns what he hopes is a convincing smile.

_See, it’s just Jason. It’s your Jason._

He tries to keep his breath from speeding up. Jason takes him fully into his mouth again. Dick tries to find something, _anything_ to look at, to focus on.

_It’s just Jason. It’s just Jason._

He prays the mantra will be enough to get him through. They’ve worked so hard to reach this point.

Jason is focused on his work, humming a little with each thrust. Dick keeps making noises he thinks match with Jason’s actions.

_Stay in this moment. Please, stay. She’s gone. She won’t come back. You’re safe. Don’t succumb to this._

But it’s too late. He can feel himself being sucked under.

Suddenly he’s not safe and warm in their apartment. Suddenly he’s exposed, on a rooftop. Every part of him is crying in pain. Pain he couldn’t feel at the time.

Then she’s there. She’s pushing him down; smiling at him in a way that makes him want to throw up. But he can’t. He can’t think. He can’t move. He just lets her push him to the ground.

“Shh…” she whispers, laying a finger to his lips. Was he talking? If he was, he can’t even begin to think what he was saying.

“Everything’s alright, baby,” she presses a hand down on his chest. She’s leaning down, her hair brushes his face.

He wants to escape, he wants out from under her. The rain that hits him feels like stones, her weight feels like a truck.

He tries to clear his head. There’s something he’s supposed to do if he finds himself in this position.  “Please, don’t…” he feels like there should be more to that sentence.

“It’s all okay,” she says. Horror is the first emotion he can register. It happens as he realizes she’s starting to gyrate her hips, grinding down onto him.

“N-no,” he tries again.

Any other words he might have formed are lost as she seals her lips over his.

And he accepts that he won’t be able to fight her, to stop her. He turns his head to the side. Begging to be pulled into numbness once again as he feels her begin to unzip his uniform.

“Dick!”

He’s startled. The deepness of that voice doesn’t match hers. There’s movement down by his legs. Someone is leaping off of him. Calloused hands grip at his face.

“Dickie, talk to me!”

He’s trying hard to force his consciousness to swim back to that voice. There’s comfort there. Somehow he’s sure of it.

He feels a faint pressure on the inside of his wrist.

“Jesus!” The voice comes closer until it’s right by his ear. “Dick, please. I need to you try and calm down.” The voice sounds worried, even as it is quiet. “It’s just me. I stopped. We don’t have keep going.”

_Jason._

Somehow his mind is able to produce the name. He holds onto with everything he has.

_It’s just Jason._

He almost weeps with the knowledge. He doesn’t have to go through it again. Not with her. She’s long gone. Jason is here. He’ll stay here. He’ll listen when Dick says stop.

“Jay?” He runs a hand through the short hair with a streak of white. It feels nothing like her hair. For some reason this is important right now.

Relief shows on Jason’s face. “Right, it’s just me, babe.” He reaches down to take Dick’s pulse again. “Good, you’re doing great. Just take a few more breaths for me.”

Dick tries to oblige. The breaths are shallow, but consistent. Eventually he’s able to deepen them. The world stops pressing in on him.

Then there’s silence. He’s in their apartment, Jason’s staring down at him and suddenly he’s embarrassed.

He curls over to his side, facing away from his partner. Jason must take this as him getting more comfortable, because he wraps an arm around Dick’s waist and pulls them in close together. The strength and security of Jason’s form provides him the shelter he needs now.

They lay on the floor, the silence sits, patiently.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Dick feels Jason pull him in closer and nuzzle his hair.

“It’s fine, my pretty bird. This is still really raw.”

Dick feels the need to protest. “But I should be able to handle it! I know what the triggers are. I gave the a-okay. This shouldn’t have happened.”

Jason says nothing. He’s a steady force, a comforting heat, wrapped around Dick.

“This doesn’t have to be an instantaneous thing, Dick. You can take your time. You can change your mind, even halfway through.”

Dick nods to show he has heard.

“Did you…” Jason starts again “Were you having problems the whole time I was down there?”

Dick doesn’t want to tell the truth, but lying won’t help fix this. “Yeah,” he answers softly.

Jason stiffens and then softens, “Dick, you don’t have to do that. Please just tell me when you’re having a problem.”

“I know,” Dick confesses, “But, this is like the third time in the past month. I just want you to be able to have a good time.”

Jason groans, “Dick, having a good time only matters if _both_ of us are enjoying it. There’s no fucking way I want you to go on pretending just for my sake. I’m fine.”

Dick rolls over to face Jason, “But, you deserve a chance to have fun!”

Jason’s eyes roll “Please trust me. I don’t care about sex. Not right now. Not without you actually wanting it. It can wait.”

He doesn’t want to, but he nods slowly, “Okay, maybe just a little bit longer before we go for full-out sex.”

Jason kisses his nose in approval, “That’s fine, babe. No rush.”

Dick’s mouth pulls up a little at the sides, and a touch of mischief creeps into his eyes, “But hand jobs and making out should be fine.”

Jason smiles and runs a hand through Dick’s hair, “That sounds lovely.”

He kisses Dick deeply and Dick can’t help but feel calm. And that little spark of desire has re-ignited itself.

His hands reach out to grip Jason’s scarred flesh. Pulling them together, Dick reaches down to grasp Jason. He can feel Jason’s movement’s mirror his own.

Lips press together, hands work, arms occasionally bump into each other. Until they both finally find their release.

Dick curls further into Jason as Jason pulls a blanket off the couch to cover them.

“We’ll get through this,” Jason confirms, a little to himself.

Dick just nods, and prepares to fall asleep in Jason’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have several longer, multi-chapter stories queued up. I just need school to stop gnawing away at my free time!


End file.
